marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Red Average
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Winter Soldier page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 22:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can help with the MC2 bases. Talix (talk) 12:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) What?TheCannon (talk) 11:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Why? Fortanono (talk) 14:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Why not? I do think I've got it, but all help is accepted. Fortanono (talk) 14:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Haven't tried it. Oh, and you should start by doing a Fantastic Four cast. That will be the nest movie I will do. Here are the people I want you to cast. Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Thing Human Torch Dr. Doom Red Ghost Wyatt Wingfoot That's all for now. Fortanono (talk) 14:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You forgot to cast Dr. Doom Fortanono (talk) 15:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I need you to cast a Captain America movie. Here are the people I need you to cast. Captain America Bucky Sharon Carter Red Skull Namor Jim Hammond (labaled "The Torch") Nick Fury (Make sure he's white. Nick Fury, Jr. (Don Cheadle, for now) is black) Fortanono (talk) 13:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) What? ..what? User:Gary the Gaget DudeRed Average (talk) 15:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) You said "Meet me" on my talk. -Gary Warning You know, Nygma never said it, but yeah, I'm pretty sure swearing is not allowed on this wiki. I was gonna straight up ban you, but I decided it wouldn't be fair. So right now I'm giving you a warning. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 03:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thor the Thunderer Okay, so, I need you to cast a Thor movie. Here are the people I need you to cast: *Thor *Dr. Donald Blake *Sif *Jane Foster *Balder *Fandral *Hogun *Volstagg *Loki *Absorbing Man (Just label him Carl "Crusher" Creel) *Frigga *Simon Walters (He's Beta Ray Bill, but not in this world, so don't list him as that) Yes, big list, I know. Fortanono (talk) 22:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why did you show me that? Just wondering. Fortanono (talk) 20:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Why? Fortanono (talk) 19:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I just see a news archive. I don't see the cast. Fortanono (talk) 20:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You gave me this. http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fan_fic/news/?a=6600716:43 Fortanono (talk) 20:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. Fortanono (talk) 21:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I got your apollogy i`m not mad. You was Just trying to help but you hurt my feelings a little bit Hi Hello. -Doomlurker (talk) 23:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll possibly try and establish a Marvel Cinematic Universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I've barely done anything to it yet. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Red Average I was wondering if I should make an Iron Man series but before he was Iron Man. What would the actors I could use? Bat24 3/13/15